


Things You've Been Dreaming

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, flux buddies spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Nanosounds’ dreams have been changing. No longer is it just her, alone, drifting towards the pull of of the flux. Now there is someone by her side. Late one restless night, she tells Lalna about her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You've Been Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting untouched for months, so I finally dusted it off and did my best to finish it. This was originally requested by Myranium, who, not coincidentally, was also the person who helped revive my interest in it with many good ideas (and proofreading too!).
> 
> Based heavily a particular, highly anticipated Flux Buddies spoiler (which was recently revealed in the Magic Police series ;)).

Again awakened from a fitful sleep, Nanosounds slowly made her way down the stairs. Still scrubbing sleep from her eyes, “Lalna?” she called, still scrubbing sleep from her eyes. A few floors down, the scientist’s head jerked up as he snapped out of his doze. He heard her call again and with a groan pushed himself to his feet, glancing around the reactor room as he tried to remember what he had been doing before he had fallen asleep.

“Here,” he raised his voice just enough to catch her attention. Still rubbing at his own eyes, he turned to watch her come down the dimly lit passageway.

“I knew you’d still be awake,” she smiled at him, sweeping her hair out of her eyes and pinning it back with one of her combs. “What are you up to down here?”

Casting around, Lalna tried to remember what he had been doing before he fell asleep. “I uh-” he frowned, before picking up a small stack of futuristic plating he had left behind. “Just working on the reactor.”

“You fell asleep, didn’t you?” Nano frowned, her hands on her hips. “And here I thought you got up to all sort of interesting things without me.”

“Maybe,” Lalna sheepishly admitted, sinking down against the side of the newly constructed reactor. “Why are you up?” he asked, scuffing his heels across the raw stone floor.

“I keep having a dream,” she explained, settling down on the ground beside him.

“About what?” the scientist prompted, though he already had an idea of what the answer might be.

“The castle,” Nano admitted, leaning back against the lamp-studded wall.

“Ah,” Lalna breathed cautiously, uncertain if he should probe further. “Still?” he finally ventured.

His apprentice nodded, seeming slightly distant. “Even though it’s pretty much completely gone, I still dream about it. It’s different though. Now, it’s almost like there’s someone there, with me as I’m going back home to Mother. I can see the outline of someone beside me; I know they’re there, but I don’t know who it is.” She barely whispered the last few words as her gaze drifted.

“Oh?” Lalna prodded anxiously. “Nano?” he pressed when she did not immediately reply.

Nano squeezed her eyes shut and, with a slight shake of her head, returned her attention to him. “Sorry,” she murmured. “I did the thing again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” the scientist let out a nervous giggle. “You did a bit.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Nanosounds apologized again. “It just really stuck with me because I’d honestly really love it if there was someone else out there like me. You know, all fluxy.” She wiggled her fingers on the final word and small streams of translucent purple curled around her fingertips.

“Mmm,” Lalna hummed noncommittally.

“I didn’t really expect you to understand,” she sighed, rolling her head back against the metal-plated wall with a thud. “I’m going back to bed. Good night,” she told him as she pushed herself up off the ground

“Nano,” the scientist called after her.

“What?” she asked as she turned back to him.

“Can I show you something?” Lalna asked, almost timidly.

“Go on,” Nano crossed her arms. “And if it’s just some weird science thing you found, I swear to god I will-”

“It’s not!” the scientist protested, chuckling. “Here, just look,” he tugged at the fingertips of his right glove.

Curious, his apprentice leaned over to look at the skin that was revealed. “Oh my god,” she breathed, and Lalna looked up at her nervously. “Oh my god,” Nano repeated again, dropping to her knees and taking hold of his wrist so that she could better look at his hand.

Stretching from his fingertips to halfway up his forearm, his flesh was was discolored. His hand now seemed to glow a soft lavender, and his skin had acquired a strange iridescent shimmer. A thin haze of fluorescent purple hung swirled around his limb, curling patterns slowly forming and dissipating with every move he made.

“When did it start?” Nanosounds asked, unabashedly excited at the discovery, though she knew vaguely that she shouldn’t be.

“When we went inside the castle, I might have picked up some flux, once, or maybe twice. And then, well...” He bit into the fingertips of his left glove, dragging it off the reveal a pattern that nearly mirrored the energy that encircled his right hand.

“I can’t believe it,” Nano took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs across his palms. She beamed up at him, her smile so infectious Lalna found himself immediately grinning back at her. Finally, she remembered herself, “Are you okay? It isn’t bad is it?”

Licking his lips, Lalna replied carefully. “I thought it was a bad thing when you had it, but now I’m not sure.”

Reaching up, Nano took Lalna’s face in her hands, thumbs resting on his round cheeks. He smiled nervously down at her, the flux on her fingers buzzing against his skin. Slowly she leaned in, her lips gently brushing his before finding a deeper kiss.

The scientist remained still after she withdrew, stunned. “Um,” he hummed, biting at his full lower lip. “I uh-”

“It wasn’t bad, was it?” Nano asked, rising up onto her knees so that finally she had the advantage of height. Her hands had slid down onto his shoulders,

“No,” Lalna replied hastily. “No, I just thought you didn’t-” he paused when Nanosounds began to laugh.

“What?” she pressed him, grinning. “I didn’t what?”

“I thought you weren’t interested,” he confessed, voice growing small as he smiled nervously up at her.

“You were wrong then,” she slowly pulled away from him, still smiling, “I’ll meet you back upstairs, yeah?”

Lalna blinked, taking a moment to recover himself. “Yeah,” he eventually replied.

“C’mon then,” she bounded away towards their bedroom. Eagerly, the scientist followed, quickly making his down the narrow passageway that led to the reactor chamber.

Pausing on the teleport pad in their bedroom, Lalna looked at Nano. She faced away from him, pulling at the combs that pinned her hair out of her eyes. A little nervous, he remained near couch, though this was his room too as evidenced by the clutter that surrounded his bed. Still, he waited as Nano set the combs out on her bedside table and finally pivoted to face him.

Closing the gap between them, Nanosounds put her hands to his shoulders and stretched up to kiss him again, now standing on her toes. Lalna ducked his head slightly to kiss her, bare hands finding a place at her waist.

Again pulling away from him, Nano put her hands to his chest and pushed. The scientist swayed slightly and looked down at her questioningly. “Sit down!” she commanded, trying to keep herself from smiling.

Obediently, Lalna sat on his bed. “Am I too tall?” he asked teasingly.

“That’s right,” Nanosounds nodded. “You’re too tall. Don’t you dare say it has anything to do with my height,” she warned him, putting her finger to his chest.

“Of course not,” the scientist chuckled. “I’d never say anything like that.”  Nano edged closer to him and for the moment he stopped laughing.

“The things I put up with,” Nano sighed, though she hardly seemed to mean it.  Bending her neck, she leaned down to kiss him, now pressing her body against his. Nanosounds reached for the front of Lalna’s long lab coat, pulling the fabric off his shoulders. Lalna yanked off his heavy gloves just in time to shrug off the coat, leaving it on the bed behind him.

Nano put her fingers to his chest and the glowing energy seeming to lick at his flesh. It didn’t hurt the scientist, but he could feel the curious warmth emanating from her.

“It isn’t weird, is it?” Nanosounds asked, pulling her hand back from him.

“No, it’s actually pretty fucking cool,” he replied, taking her hands in his to watch the light flicker and mingle with the energy emanating from his own palms.

“You would say that,” she grinned, feeling far more at ease with him.

She turned from him, her fingers busy with the fasteners at the side of her cheongsam. Slipping out of the top, she let it fall on the floorboards, her bra soon joining it.  Nano returned to the scientist, now climbing into his lap. She met his gaze a little bit more shyly than she had before, though she soon relaxed as he put his hands to her waist.

As Nanosounds kissed him again, she let her fingers slide up through his hair, finally grasping at the strap of his goggles. As she slipped them from his head, Lalna broke away from her.

“Hey!” he grabbed at her hand. “What are you doing with those?” The scientist reached for the goggles as Nano did her best to hold them out of reach.

“What do you need them for right now?” Nanosounds asked incredulously. “Really, Lalna. Are you serious?”

Biting his lip, the scientist backed down. “Just be careful with them, alright?”

Though Nano was tempted to simply toss the goggles, knowing they had surely survived far worse, she instead carefully set them on the bedside table.

Lying back on the bed, the scientist put his hands to her hips. “Come here,” he said as he pulled her forwards, encouraging her to come closer. Nano inched forwards, pausing when she straddled his chest. Lalna’s hands slid downwards from her hips until his fingertips dipped between her thighs.

Nano could not help but squirm as his fingertips slipped teasingly over her clothing. She bit at her lip as she watched him dip his right hand down the front of her shorts. With some difficulty, he slid his fingers down to brush against slick flesh. She shifted into his hand, hoping for more of that tantalizing contact.

“Just a second,” Nanosounds told him as she turned away, quickly shedding her shorts and slipping out of the tights and underwear she wore underneath. A moment later, she returned to him, now entirely naked, and swung her leg back over his body.

“Come closer,” Lalna again pulled at her hips. Nano did as he directed and soon rested with one knee on either side of his head. With a wicked little smile, the scientist lifted his head just enough that he could put his mouth to her. Spreading her open with his fingers, he swept his tongue along her flesh before focusing more carefully on her clit.

Above him, Nano moaned. She wove her fingers through his hair but did not yet pull. As Lalna continued to work his tongue against her, she dared to look down at him. His eyes were shut as he mouthed at her, soft pink lips moving gently against her sensitive flesh. His fingers moved still moved over her, his index trailing along the inside of her thigh before gradually pressing inside her.

“Oh my god,” Nanosounds whined, feeling herself come close to climax. Her grip on his hair tightened as she balled her hands into fists, twisting strands of hair through her fingers. “Please, more,” she begged. Lalna obliged, shifting his hands onto her ass, pulling her in closer. Only a minute more brought a cry from her lips as she came, her thighs trembling above him. Though Nanosounds began to draw back from him, Lalna kept his mouth to her for a few seconds longer, extending the moment.

“God,” Nano gasped as she tried to catch her breath, shifting back to perch on Lalna’s thighs. Taking care not to dislodge her, Lalna sat up. Leaning forwards, Nanosounds put her hand to his stomach, fingers slowly sliding down to find first the top of his jeans and then the place where the outline of his cock pressed against the fabric.

Lalna worried his lower lip between his teeth as he watched her unzip his fly.  He lifted himself a moment later, letting Nano drag down his trousers and boxers. He let out a long groan when she finally touched him, taking his cock in her hand and beginning to stroke him. Far too soon, she let go, sliding back to the other side of the bed.

“Come here,” Nano gestured to him, leaning back against the pillows. On his knees, the scientist shifted over to the other side of the bed, bracing himself with one hand near her shoulder as he leaned over her. While nudging him forwards with a leg crooked around the back of his thigh, she again took hold of his cock. “Come on,” she encouraged him, spreading her legs a little wider. Obediently, he shuffled forwards until his cock brushed against her slick flesh.

They both gasped quietly at the contact, and reaching down, Nano guided his cock inside her. “Fuck,” Lalna whimpered, hips carefully shifting forwards as he sank inside her. Gradually, his hands glided down to rest against her knees, holding her legs at his sides. Lalna began a steady rhythm, rubbing his thumbs against her skin when she moaned.

As Lalna’s pace quickened, Nano drew him closer to her. She managed to stretch up to kiss his throat, her lips pressing a random pattern of kisses up to his jaw. Hearing his breathing grow heavier, she wrapped her legs around him. “Nano,” he groaned, bending forwards as he pressed a few final thrusts inside her, before slumping against her.

Tiredly pulling away from Nanosounds, the scientist quickly flopped back down on the bed, settling partly on top of her. The pair rested together quietly, waiting for their breathing to slow. Finally, Nano stirred. “Lalna, could you just move a little?” she asked as she pushed lightly at his shoulder.

“What?” the scientist reluctantly drew himself up from his place resting against her chest. He pouted as she rearranged herself against him, before relenting as she settled against his chest. Smiling, Nanosounds took one of his hands in hers and watched intently as the flux flowed across his skin.

 

 


End file.
